La conquista de hipo
by Lorenzez321
Summary: Niguno de los personajes son mios son propiedad de Dreamworks solo los uso para la historia y trata de la invacion romana a berk
1. Nueva isla

Habian pasado 2 a os desues de vencer a la muerte roja y que los demas vikingos le tomaran respeto a Hipo el cual estaba con sus amigos pero Brutacio dijo:chicos cuando explotaremos cosas, y Brutilda dijo lo mismo, e Hipo les dijo:que no hibamos a explotar cosas -_- y cuando van a entender y cuando se termino la leccion Hipo se fue con Astrid a urtadas pero sin saber que Patan los segia,cuando se tropeso y lo vieron y Astrid le golpeo noquandolo y llevo al pueblo pero todos los vikingos estaban en el puerto pero Estoico vio un ca onazo del barco que no sabian de quien era pero grito cubranse y todos se escodieron asta que el barco desconocido atraco y salieron 1000 guerreros romanos que empesaron a atacar berk QUIEN GANARA ESTA BATALLA? veanlo en el siguiente capitulo si es que lo puedo publicar esque soy novato :C y se que meresco malas criticas pero bueno asta la otra 


	2. La batalla

La batalla comienza a las 2:30 pm y Estoyco manda a los lanceros al bosque para atacar al enemigo romano y a sus vikingos mas experimentados(guerreros) directamente pero con lo que no contaban los vikingos es que los romanos tenian a Kile Lord el mejor general romano que a conquistado palestina,egipto(guerras romanas) pero Hipo estaba apunto de ser derrotado por un romano porque se le avian acabado las flechass (escudo de Hipo) y comenzo a huir al bosque afortunada mente Hipo se escondi y ataco al romano matandolo y Estoyco mandando a las tropas a denfender el gran salon pero los romanos se replegaron(retiraron)y Kile Lord les dice: esta ves ganaron pero no va a ser la ultima ves que nos veamos, pero de pronto los vikingos empezaron a recibir ca onazos romanos pero cuando lanzaron el primer ca onazo los romanos ya se abian ido 3 dias despues vieron a los romanos que ira a pasar' ganaran denuevo los vikingos? deescubranlo en el sigiente capitulo 


	3. La llegada romana

Los roamnos esta ves no tenian 1000 soldados esta ves tenian 6000 hombres 24 lanseros y 60 ballesteros y atracaron el el otro extremo de la isla de berk y desmpacaron y comenzaron a dirigirse a berk pero esta ves no iban a atacar dierctamente iban a construir un campamento! para quedarse ay para cordinar mejor a las tropas romanas pero los vikingos sabian eso pero no se atrevian a atacarlos ellos sabian que los romanos eran los mejores soldados del mundo en esa epoca pero los jinetes de dragones los mandaron a un continente desconocido llamado america poque si los dragones se quedaban los iban a matar una ves sin sus queridos dragones Estoico empezo a preparar la denfensa de berk pero Hipo estaba apresuradon junto con Bocon asiendo armas pero solo tenian 5900 soldados en total para la defensa y Estoico esperaba una derrota de las fuerzas vikingos por parte de Kile Lord que ira a pasar? descubranlo en el capitulo 4 


	4. Inicia la guerra

Despues de que los romanos acamparon en berk el general Kile Lord mando el primer ataque que tacaran a los lados contra los vikingos y los ballesteros de frente y mientras Kile y otro general llamado Tine Fabli(nombre raro pero igual xD)se quedaron a cordinar al ejercito en sus ataques contra berk mientras que Estoico preparaba sus lanceros y guerreros contra los romanos mientras que las catapultas contra los ballesteros pero mando un ca on a cada lado de berk,Pasaron 2 horas eran como la 1:30 y Kile mando que fueran a sus pociciones de batalla mientras que Estoico alientaba a sus guerreros diciendo:Nuestros enemigos son los primeros soldados del mundo pero que somos nosotros somos vikingos y los derrotaremos pero a las 2:00 se ollen ca onasos que es la se al de que los romanos estan frente berk y comenso la guerra rapidamente los romanos derrotaron a los lanceros pero los vikingos derrotaron la artilleria romana(ballesteros)y comenzo el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero afortunadamente las catapultas mataron a 10o romanos guerreros pero fueron derrotadas las catapultas pero los vikigos fueron rechasados(derrotados)pero lograron que no se asercaran a berk pero murieron 101 vikingos y mataron a 150 romanos gracias a las catapultas y a los lanceros pero Hipo fue herido en combate y fue embiado con Gohi y Patan Brutacio ayudaron a matar 12 romanos pero rapidamente Kile mando otro ataque esta vez directamente a berk para conquistarla de una vez pero los dragones trajeron Aztecas de america para alludar a los vikingos rapidamente despues de bajar a los aztecas se fueron otra ves a america pero rapidamente Kile mando a atacar nueva mente a berk y dijo que berk ya era sulla pero podria estar equibocado.(((((((((( Que susedera con los ejercitos?)))))))))))))) Descubranlo en el proximo episodio... 


	5. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GANAMOS!

Despues de que Kile mando a sus tropas a atacar defrente a los vikingos de berk mientras Estoico mando a los aztecas a apollar a los guerreros pero en total solo eran 1000 hombres aztecas pero sin decir nada los romanos recibieron el apoyo de 2000 hombres arabicos en su ataque en berk,la batalla comienza a las 5:00 los arabicos no atacaron en el 2 ataque porque aun estaban llegando y los romanos ya abian comenzado y los aztecas tampoco atacaron porque querian estudiar a su oponente romano para mayores posibilidades de ganar la batalla,Brutacio matando un romano dijo:Vamos eso es lo mejor que asen trolls(groseria vikinga) y Patan dijo:Esa es la actitud Brutacio y luego Brutilda llega y dice:Dejenme algo de divercion amigos y Astrid dijo:Acabemos con ellos y sigio la batalla pero los vikingos fueron rechasados(derrotados)y los romanos lograron dominar parte de Berk pero no completamente pero Kile se sentia orgullosos de que ya van a conquistar berk pero sin saberlo los dragones trajeron 1000 soldados aztacas a sumarse a los vikingos de la ma ana Kile tinia nueva estratigia de conquista porque iba a atacar de todos los frentes y a sus guerreros directamente pera conquistar directamente berk pero ya con el apollo arabigo y Kile mando a sus tropas a sus posiciones de ataque y en todo berk se olleron ca onasos de que los romanos estaban enfrente de berk y los romanos mandaron ca onasos contra berk pero ni tocarion ni rasgu aron y Kile ante ello mando directamente que se combatiera cuerpo a cuerpo y cuando entraron en berk los vikingos los sorprenden y empiesan a luchar en su defensa y cuando los arabigos se unen a la lucha los Aztecas salen de las lineas de berk a atacarlos con sus mazaoalpilli(arma azteca) pero cuadon los aztecas se toparon con los arabigos entonses los aztecas fueron a por ellos y por primera vez los arabigos y los romanos se replegaron(uyeron) y el replige de los romanos y arabigos es una situacion inesperdada para los generales Kile y Tine quien aparentemente an subestimado a los vikingos cuando y para los aztecas y vikingos ganaron su primera batalla en esta guerra se emosionaron pero en ese momento sale Hipo y Astrid cuando vio eso beso a Hipo como por 2 minutos y luego lo abraso y por ultimo le pego en el hombro y Hipo sonrio pero luego grito:Me vengare romanos os juro que me vengare hijos de troll me vengare y despues del grito empezo a celebrar porque le dijeron que abian ganado la batalla pero se sorprendio cuando vio a los aztecas pero igual celebro y Kile estaba preparando una nueva estrategia(Continuara)... 


	6. La derrota romana

Al dia siguiente Kile se vio forsado de usar directamente a los arabigos y a los romanos pero vieron a un berkiano asercandose por lo que mando a un romano a matarlo pero el berkiano le dijo que no lo matara pero ese berkiano era Mildu y dijo que queria ayudar a los romanos que el seria un tipo de espia pero Hipo estaba ya preparado con su escudo de hierro mas una espada ligera esperando de que los romanos atacaran para su las 11:de la manana(la letra correcta no sirve)pero Estoico empezo a dar canonazos pero los romanos no estaban pero los ca onasos llegaban al campamento romano pero Kile mando que ya empazaran a atacar para contestar los canonazos berkianos empeiza el combate los romanos llegan a berk y los arabigos estaban combatiendo a los aztecas pero los arabigos no entendian el modo de combate azteca por lo que se replegaron pero sigen combatiendo mientras los berkianos atacaban a los romanos pero rapida mente los berkianos derrotaron a los arabigos pero los romanos derrotaron a los berkianos y solo quedavan los romanos y los aztecas pero como los romanos no sabian como combatir a este tipo de soldado por lo que fueron rechazados y se replagaron pero en ese momento Hipo por la furia que sentia sigio a los romanos y logro matar a 30 soldados romanos y se oculto en el bosque y cuando se iso de noche Hipo logro matar 400 romanos y 1 arabigo pero Mildu se desperto y emposo a lochar con Hipo pero Hipo fue derrotado y volvio a berk y cuando entro a su casa fue empujado a su cama por Astrid quien le pego en el hombro y le dijo que penso que le avian matado pero lugo le beso pero Kile mando otra ataque por la noche pero los aztecas y berkianos rechazaron a los romanos devido a que Hipo mato algunos romanos esa noche lo cual ayudo mucho a los berkianos y aztecas pero en ese momento Hipo y Atrid tienen un momento de pasion de besos y caricias pero Astrid quiso algo mas(aser el amor) pero Hipo le dijo que no era el momento pero que cuando terminara la guerra la llevaria a la noche mas apasionada de su vida(sexo) pero cuando oyeron los canonasos se pusiron la ropa y Astrid agarro su hacha y Hipo su esccudo y su espada pero los berkianos y aztecas los sigieron asta el campamento pero eso fue un gran error y cuando los berkianos se dieron cuenta que ya abian perdido muchos lanceros(vikingos no tan experimentados)y cuando se replegaron ya abian muerto 75% de berkianos que qudaban pero Tine fue muerto por Estoico pero los berkianos mandaron a unos 20 aztcas a ameriaca de los pocos que se atravieron Estoico cuenta con una persona muy importante que era Moctezuma 2 con mas de 3500 hombrez aztecas y lo cual tinian lo misma cantidad de hombres pero Kile ordeno que esta ves si eran derrotados sigieran cobatiendo y al siguiente dia las tropas de Kile atacaron berk y Estoico ya pensaba que ivan a perder esta guerra y los aztecas ya preprados recibieron a los arabigos la batalla y los arabigos ya abian muerto todos pero los romos quedavan 1000 en total pero los romanos los mataron completamente pero de aztacas y vikingos quedaban en total 2000 vikingos y solo 20 aztacas recordemos que ellos durraron mas y mandaron a Hipo a matar a Kile(Continuara)... 


	7. El fin del Imperio Romano

Despues de aniquilar al ejecito romano Estoico mando a Hipo a matar a Kile(Si lo mataban se arian de Roma)pero no era tan facil matar a Kile de echo participo en las 3 guerras punicas y fue instruido a los 5 a os e Hipo lo sabia por lo que se preparo lo mejor pocible y construllo una armadura y fue a por Kile,Despues de 10 minutos de caminata encuentra el campamento de Kile y decidio que ara una emboscada y cuando se iso de noche Hipo ataco a Kile pero el lo dibiso y se armo con una lanza y un escudo de hierro y empeza el combate rapidamente Hipo ataco lo mejor que pudo pero el sabia que el sera el muerto pero si darce cuenta que se le ropio la punta de la lanza por el escudo de Hipo pero con el palo logro desarmar a Hipo y continuo a pelea mano a mano,Hipo ya de estava desangrando y Kile esta dispuesto a asestar el golpe final pero Hipo vio la punta de la lanza con un movimiento rapido se la clabo a Kile en el corazon una ves arrastro a Kile que ya estaba muerto asia berk y cuando lo vieron los vikingos se llenaron de alegria pero inmediatamente lo mandaron con Gohi para curalo y despues mandaron a Bocon por los dragones que esban en america,(de aqui va a ser ficton M).2 meses despues Hipo estaba buscando para darle lo que le avia prometido(sexo)y cuando vio a Astrid la llevo a su casa para aser la promesa y 20 minutos despues en la cama de Hipo esta llena de pasion y placer asta que llegaron a sus orgamos pero se durmieron en los brazos del dia siguiente se despertaron y se vistieron y vieron como los aztecas regresaban a america y los dragones y cuando Chimuelo vio a Hipo lo derribo y lo lamia sin control y los jinetes corrieron a abrasar a sus dragones y se despidieron de Moctezuma y de sus aztecas que aydaron a defender berk de echo Estoico les dio un barco vikingo y pretejerian a el continente asztaca y con un adios los aztecas se dirigian a alta mar y estoico se fue a roma para gobernar ambos territorios(berk y el imperio romano)y Hipo era el sub gobernante de ambos pero Su vidavolvio de nuevo a la normalidad con las tonterias de Brutacio y Brutilda y las estupideses de Patan y su vida amorosa con Astrid Hofferson y berk se erriquecio mucho mas con la conquista de arabia y el imperio romano alcanso su mas alto desarrollo economico y militar pero lo que sabian era que dentro de algunos anos perderian todos sus dominios inclullendo berk con los pueblos barbaros pero el imperio romano conquisto casi todo el continente eoropeo y conquisto francia que se la dio al dominio azteca por ayudarlos a defender berk y los vikingos fueron acalmados Estoico solamente tenia que aser algo porque los barbaros ya tenian el plan asi el imperio romano el cual se le cambio el nombre a imperie 


End file.
